Twisted Emotions
by Isaac The Flower Queen Lahey
Summary: Jacob finds the leeches to be horrible. But there's something about that pixie girl that sparks an interest. Could he have imprinted?
1. Forbidden Love

Hey everyone. This is just the VERY start of a fanfiction I'm thinking of writing. Though, I'm not sure if I should edit it, continue, or just move on. Let me know what you think please!

* * *

The Cullens. A name that gets caught between one's lips when spoken. A name that is as vile as poison. Such a name was a sin to Jacob Black. Being a part of the Quilleute tribe, nothing seemed to go as he had once planned in life. Perhaps it was the fact that he had found the reality in every fairy-tale his father had told him as a child. Jacob was only sure of one thing. The Cullens were vile creatures that, if they made one move, would be ripped from this land and probably cease to exist.

Isabella Swan. The one girl Jacob had been in love with for most, if not all, of his life. If it weren't for those damn Cullen's, she'd already be his. Bella would often attempt to invite him over, but the refusal was always painful. Not only that he was denying to be with her, but the fact that he had to watch as her face turned grave as she realized she was slowly beginning to lose him. Not that she wasn't, it was true. No matter how much he wanted it not to be, it was. Bella Swan was losing probably the only some-what human friend she had…

The time seemed to seep through his fingers as it seemed only days later that Isabella Swan was now…Isabella Cullen. Jacob could not shake the thought of how she had just married a leech. Alice Cullen, a stunning pixie-like figure danced around Bella as they celebrated what was supposed to be a happy time. Through his eyes…it was her death to come. And the Cullens would pay for the mistake they made. He watched as the dark haired pixie moved gracefully in every step. He couldn't imagine what it was like to have someone as graceful as her in their presence.

It was then that the purest, liquid form of gold in her eyes shifted his way. "We have a visitor." She whispered with a wide grin before almost, dancing, towards him. "Hello Jacob Black." A gentle smile remained on her lips as she spoke. How did she know him?

"Hello. I don't believe we really met before," he spoke quietly. Upon his face, he wore a mask of confusion as he was trying to figure it out. He had known her only from stories Bella had told him when they used to be better friends.

A soft giggle escaped the pixie's lips as she shook her head, getting into a perfect position, starting to formally dance with him. "No. We have not. But Bella tells me great stories about you. I can't see you and your little puppy pack." She spoke quietly, her voice seeming as though she could spit poison. She was obviously very upset at this fact.

Jacob was unsure of what to say. _I'm sorry?_ That wasn't even part of it. _But you're beautiful. How could you not? You're graceful, it doesn't matter. You're a Cullen…why? _The thoughts surged through his head. He shook them and took a quick step back. He glanced around to find the blond, Jasper eyeing the two of them as if he were in more pain than ever. "I'm sorry…" It was all that could escape his lips at that very moment before fleeing.

"Jake!" He heard her cry after him.

"Bella…no…I can't do this." His eyes were closed, fists clenched. He couldn't be near Alice, let alone Bella. He couldn't handle everything that was rushing through his head.

Bella froze. Her perfect gown clung to her figure perfectly, and she could only reach a hand towards the Quilliute wolf she had fallen in love with so long ago. "Jake…please stay…for me…for Charlie."

Jacob sighed as he turned his head in the direction Bella was looking, seeing Charlie take side steps. It was his way of dancing, and oddly enough…this had made Jacob laugh. He saw Bella smile and he settled for it. He had stayed, but it was only to make Bella happy and to watch Charlie's entertainment show.

The wedding seemed flawless. Then again…it was organized by the most graceful of the leeches. Jacob wasn't sure what it was about her that caught his eyes, but she was stunning…as far as leeches go. He knew that he shouldn't be attracted to her, but something was pulling him in. His eyes then widened at the realization of what may be occurring. "Shit." He mumbled under his breath. Had he imprinted on a leech? How could he? It was impossible…wasn't it?


	2. Everything Shattered

Here's Chapter 2!

So...I decided that I want you to get both sides of the story. So I've added a little POV change. First is Jacob's POV, and then it change to Alice. Keep the reviews coming, and read my other Twilight stories to come!

* * *

**Jacob POV;**

Jacob had told Bella once…"You'll know if I imprint on you. When I want to spend every second with you." His voice rang through his head, playing like some voodoo curse. He didn't understand. This was wrong and he knew it. He watched curiously as the Pixie girl danced across the floor. Her pink dress clinging to her flawless figure, the way the bottom of the dress seemed to poof out as she spun. He shook his head from his thoughts before realizing he had been growling deep from his chest this whole time.

He watched as Alice seemed to stop her graceful movements. She stopped moving in general, her eyes focused forward though seemed to be empty, distracted. It was her ability, the ability to see into the future. When she snapped out of her paralyzed state, she looked down toward her feet in what seemed to be frustration. She then looked up toward Jacob, hissing slightly as she walked toward him. It was then that he knew exactly what she had seen.

**Alice POV;**

Alice had been happy, her party was turning out great, and she was rather excited that Bella was now her sister. Her small body allowed her to spin in perfect circles. Her dress that clung to her body was an off color of pink. It flaunted the skin on her chest with ease, and her curves could be seen as if she were a goddess. Below her waist were two thin layers. One was more like a skirt so that she showed nothing underneath the dress. The other was a lighter fabric that frilled out as she twirled.

Alice's gold eyes turned toward the smell of a horrible mutt. "We have visitor." She whispered softly as her arms slowly left from the position around Jasper's neck. She gracefully walked toward the mutt, giving him a welcoming smile. "Hello Jacob Black. It's a pleasure to meet you." She giggled at his words about not meeting before as she carefully wrapped her arms around his neck, dancing with him as to show Bella they were going to be friends in the future. "We haven't but Bella talks about you quite often. And I can't see you and your little puppy gang." She hissed quietly, frustration over came her before feeling Jasper calm her.

She pulled away just as quick as she felt Jacob pull back, realizing Jasper had been watching them. Giving up as he began to walk off, Alice went back to the others and began to dance in her own graceful way. She continued to spin, loving the feeling of it all. She smiled happily at the feeling of the small breeze rushing through her hair.

In the middle of a spin, Alice stopped, frozen. Her expression remained blank as she saw a vision play out clearly in her head. It was as clear as she could see, though something was missing.

_Alice seemed to be sad about something…There was a person there, it was obvious the way she was hugging him tight, her arms wrapped protectively under his arms and her hands resting on the back of his shoulders. Her cheek against his chest, and her eyes closed tight. Looking up, she gave a solemn gaze before looking behind her. The man seemed to caress her cheek, as she leaned against it. _

Snapping out of her vision, the looked almost shocked, looking down at her feet. If she were human, she'd be crying from fear and anxiety. She looked up, her eyes dark as she saw him. It was _HIM_ she knew it was him. He was the only one here who seemed interested in her beside Jasper. The only one here who she couldn't see in her visions. _OH MY GOD. _She cried out in her head. Hissing as she walked toward him, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the woods not too far from the party. "Why? WHY did I see you in my vision? And why was I so…so SAD?" He was sobbing tearless sobs and she just didn't understand.

It wasn't as if she were in love with the mutt. No. He was charming, and had short hair. His muscles were always welcoming and his complexion was almost as flawless as hers without the small curse. She ran a hand through her hair as she turned away slightly. "No, this isn't right." She then turned back toward him, her jaw clenched before lifting a hand. Her hand had been balled into a fist. She then quickly slammed her hand down hard against his chest, "I don't LOVE YOU." She cried through sobs before collapsing to the ground. What was she doing?


End file.
